You're The One I Want
by 50shadesofFanFictions
Summary: A Meredith and Addison fan fiction... what will happen when Addison finds out what Derek been doing to Meredith...


"Hi I'm Addison Shepherd."

"Shepherd?"

"And you must be the woman who been screwing my husband."

'Holy crap she's beautiful' Meredith thought. 'No bad Meredith you're with Derek!'

"Addison what are you doing here." Derek asked a bit angrily

"I came to get you back." Addison replied. "But I see you've moved on."

"Of course I have! You can't just screw my best friend and expect me to stay!"

"Derek that was a mistake I told you!"

"Can I interrupt?" Meredith asked.

"Stay out of this Meredith." Derek said pushing her back a bit.

"Derek let me tal-" "Meredith shut up now!" He yelled and Meredith flinched expecting a hit. Addison saw that and her face immediately softened. She knew what was happening. "Derek I'll talk to you later." She said quietly. She got into the elevator.

~Later at Meredith and Derek's house~

"I told you to shut up Meredith we're not talking about this!" Derek and Meredith had been arguing since they got home. "Derek you've been cheating on your WIFE WITH ME!" She felt him grab her shoulders and shove her against the wall. She ducked her head and pulled her shoulders up. She learned quickly that gave her face more coverage. He continued to hit her over and over again until his breathing grew labored and he tired enough to let her slide down to the floor. "You're sleeping downstairs tonight Meredith." He turned off the lights and got into bed. Meredith crawled out of the room and scooted down the stairs to the couch where she laid down holding her face and shivering.

~Next Morning At SGMW~

Meredith had taken extra care to put just enough make up over the bruises on her face. She wore long sleeves under her shirt and didn't roll them up no matter how hot she got. She felt a hand on her back and a hot chocolate was set in front of her. She turned around to face Addison who simply said "You look like you need some good JuJu." And walked away. Little did the other woman know, that little act of kindness got Meredith through the day. Meredith got put onto Addison's service later that day so she was around her all day. Later Addison pulled her into an on call room to talk. She set Meredith down and said, "Meredith I want you to be honest. Does Derek hit you." "W-What why would you think that! O-Of course not!" "Meredith I'm a doctor. I know the signs ok? I know he does." Meredith started crying then "I-I can't do anything a-about it I can't s-stop him! I'm af-afraid he'll hurt the kids but I can't l-leave him or it'll get worse!" She fell into Addison's lap bawling. Addison gently stroked her hair until she was cried out. "You need to tell the chief and then get you and the kids out of there. I have two spare bed rooms at my apartment here you can stay with me until it's settled." "Really? Y-You'd do that for me?" "Of course Meredith."

~Later That Night~

"Thank you so much Addison. For letting us stay here I mean." "Stay as long as you need Meredith. It's no problem." Meredith stood there shuffling her feet "I-I think I'm gonna go to bed." "Alright Mer. Tell me if you need anything." They went their separate ways into their bedrooms and for the first time in months, they both got a full nights sleep.

~next morning~

Meredith woke up to the smell of pancakes. She looked at the clock, it read 10:45 am. "Shit! I'm late for work!" She jumped up and grabbed her clothes and raced out to get a shower. "Whoa there big grey. You're taking the day off. I called in work and you and I are spending the day with your children. You need a day off." "B-But surgery!" "Sit down and eat. You're taking the day off Meredith." She sat down and did as she was told. "Why are you being nice to me? I slept with your husband." She asked. Addison sighed, "because I know what you're going through Meredith and I don't want you to turn out like I did ok? Eat your breakfast." "How you turned out?" "Meredith please eat your breakfast. I'll explain later." Addison walked into the other room and Meredith swore she could hear the woman crying.

~At The Hospital

"Sloan I know you know where they are. Tell me." "Sorry Derek can't do that. I'm sworn to secrecy." Derek had been trying to find Meredith and the kids all day. He knew they we're with Addison and he couldn't stand that. "Sloan you have to tell me now!" "Not until you get help Derek." "Screw you I'll find out myself."

~At Addison's house~

The babies were asleep and Addison and Meredith were watching TV. Meredith noted they were sitting a bit closer than necessary. Meredith had turned on Friday the 13th and Addison was absolutely terrified. I mean it was only nice to sit close and protect her.. Meredith scooted a little closer and she felt Addison lean into her. 'Should I grab her hand..' Meredith thought. 'Should I try to hold her hand..' Addison thought. Their hands kept scooting closer and closer until their pinkies were touching. Meredith put her hand over Addison's. She felt Addison reach over and she turned her head towards her. They leaned into each other. As soon as their lips brushed against each other they heard banging on the door. They pulled away quickly and Addison got up off the couch. She looked through the peep hole. "Damn it it's Derek. Just stay quiet and maybe he'll go away." She sat back down on the couch despite the continuous banging. She felt Meredith shaking next to her. She put her arm around her and kissed her head. Meredith cried into her shoulder and Addison held her until the banging went away and she stopped crying. Meredith reached up and kissed Addison on the lips. Addison kissed back and pulled her closer. Meredith ran her fingers through Addison's fiery red hair and pulled Addison on her lap. They pulled away breathing hard, lips swollen, and faces flushed. "I like you Meredith." "You do?" Addison nodded. "I like you too."

~The Next Day~

The next day at work Addison requested Meredith so she could keep an eye on her. They were charting when Derek walked up to them. "Where we're you last night Meredith." Meredith kept charting. "I asked you a question." He stepped closer to her. Addison pulled her behind her, "Go away Derek. You need to leave her alone." "Says who Addison. Who's gonna stop me. Not you." "Me." Mark Sloan stepped in front of Addison. "Mark I can easily take you." "And me." Callie Torres stepped in front of Sloan. "And me." Arizona Robbins stepped in front of Callie. Derek scowled and walked away. Meredith sighed and leaned against the desk. "You need to go to the chief about this Meredith." Callie said. "I can't he'd fire Derek." "Maybe that's a good thing." Agreed Arizona. "Maybe..." Meredith trailed off. "We'll go with you." Mark said. They all agreed and headed towards the chiefs office.

~Outside of the chiefs office~

"We'll be right outside Meredith." "Alright.." Meredith knocked on Chief Hunts office door and walked in. "Dr. Grey. How may I help you." "Derek has a problem. He drinks and he's abusive." "Whoa what? You can't just make this accus-" "these aren't accusations I have proof. I have the bruises and the witnesses." "Ok.. I'll talk to him." "Thank you chief hunt." Meredith walked out and let out a deep sigh. Addison wrapped an arm around her waist, "let's get the babies and go back to my place. That sound good?" Meredith nodded. "How about we bring pizza by and have a girls night?" Callie suggested. "That sounds great Callie. 7?" Callie nodded and walked away with Arizona. Mark stepped close to them both, "I'll stay tonight in case he tries something stupid." "Thanks mark. I appreciate it." "Anything for big grey." Soon it was just Addison and Meredith. So they headed to day care and got Baby Bailey and Zola and headed home.

~At Girls Night~

The girls were playing truth or dare after a few drinks and pizza. "Meredith your turn." Callie said. "Ok, Arizona. Dare." "I dare you.. To go streaking down the hall way!" Meredith shrugged and took her shirt off. Addison couldn't help but stare and Callie smacked her on the arm. "Ow!" "Addison Montgomery are you.. 'Speaking Vagina Monologues?" "What? No! I'm just watching the dare. Don't worry I'll make your wife streak too." After the dare was complete it was Addison's turn. "Callie. Dare." "I dare you to kiss Meredith." It got awkwardly quiet. Addison's face turned red as her hair. Meredith finally reached over and grabbed Addison's face and kissed her. Arizona gasped and Callie wolf whistled. There was a smacking sound and an Ouch from Callie. The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "We're gonna go. See you tomorrow." Callie and Arizona quickly grabbed their stuff and left the two alone. As soon as they were Addison straddled Meredith's lap and kissed Meredith roughly. Meredith grabbed her hips and pulled her as close as she could. Addison ripped her shirt off and Meredith picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

~later that night~

They laid there together wrapped up in each others arms and legs. Fingers intertwined talking. "Addison?" Meredith asked. "Yes?" "When do you think this'll be over." Addison sighed. "I don't know sweetie. But I won't let him touch you or the kids." "But what if he tries to take the kids. I legally can't stop him." "We can go to court tomorrow and file for a restraining order for the kids." "You'll go with me?" "Of course." "I love you Addison." "I love you too Meredith." And they kissed.

~Fast Forwarding 5 Years~

Addison was finally moving into Meredith's house after 5 years of dating. Bailey was 5 and Zola was 7. She was putting things in the chest of drawers in their bed room when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She leaned into Meredith. "Close your eyes." Meredith whispered. Addison did so. "Open." She turned around and opened her eyes and gasped. Meredith was on one knee and holding an engagement ring. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, will you become Addison Forbes Montgomery-Grey?" "Yes yes of course!" She cried and pulled Meredith up and kissed her."

~Two years after that~

Addison walked down the isle and met Meredith there. Dr. Miranda Bailey was standing before them, Arizona and Callie on Addison's side, and Cristina and Lexie on Meredith's side. After they kissed they walked down the isle and distinctly heard Mark yell "GET SOME ASS MONTGOMERY!"

~Three Year After That~

"C'mon baby you can do this. Just one more push!" Meredith gave it one more push and heard another cry. She and Addison had just had twins. Addison took the boy and Meredith took the girl. "They're beautiful Meredith." "Just like you Addison."

~Twenty Years Later~

Meredith and Addison was sitting at their great granddaughters 3rd birthday. They had gotten her the Barbie Jeep she had wanted and she jumped and squealed with delight when she saw it "THANK YOU SO MUCH GRAMMIES!"

~10 years later~

Meredith was sitting alone at her wife of 40 years' funeral. It had happened in her sleep and when Meredith woke she immediately knew something was wrong. She walked up to the casket and placed a single red rose on it.

~5 years later~

Meredith joined her wife in heaven from cancer. May their souls rest in piece.

The End.


End file.
